In-battle lines for Mega Man X: Command Mission protagonists
In-battle lines for all seven protagonists from Mega Man X: Command Mission. Mega Man X When chosen to fight *''"My turn!"'' *''"Let's do this!"'' When allowed to attack first *''"Here goes!"'' When attacking *''"Ha!"'' *''"Weak!"'' *''"Eat this!"'' *''"Take that!"'' When using an item *''"Okay!"'' When triggering X Fire/Ultimate Armor *''"Here goes nothing!"'' *"Here we go!!" Action Trigger *''"Charge SHOT!"'' *''"NOW! Eeeyah!" (Charge Shot)'' *''"Go down!" (X Collider)'' *''"Full power! Here we go!" (Ultimate Armor)'' When Initiating a Final Strike *''"Here we go! Final Strike!"'' *''"Everybody, this is it!"'' When struck by a Critical *''"Oogh...shoot!"'' *''"Gaahhh!"'' When defeated *''"This can't...be..."'' When revived *''"Thanks a lot!"'' When running away *''"Fallback for now!"'' Victory *''"Huah... I did it!"'' Zero When chosen to fight *''"I'm tough enough!"'' *''"Now the real fun starts."'' When allowed to attack first *''"No one stands in my way!"'' When attacking *''"Ha!"'' *''"Hey!"'' *''"Here goes!"'' *''"Don't move!"'' When using an item *''"Right!"'' When triggering Black Zero/Absolute Zero *''"This is it!"'' Action Trigger *''"You're finished!"'' *''"Take THIS!"'' When Initiating a Final Strike *''"Follow after me!"'' *''"Lights out!"'' When struck by a Critical *''"Unbelievable!"'' *''"Arrragh!"'' When defeated *''"I've lost..."'' When revived *''"Bring em' on!"'' When running away *''"Fallback for now!"'' Victory *''"Hardly a fight..."'' Spider When chosen to fight *''"Ready to rumble?"'' *''"Enough from you."'' When allowed to attack first *''"You can lean on me."'' When attacking *''"Huh!"'' *''"Hoo!"'' *''"There!"'' *''"Hyah!" (When firing cards in rapid succession)'' When using an item *''"Hah."'' When triggering Trickstar *''"Time for a fight!"'' Action Trigger *''"How's that?!"'' *''"I think you'll like this!" (When using Four Penalty & Straight Flush)'' *''"Take this! The final card!" (When using RSF)'' When Initiating a Final Strike *''"You can't run away!"'' When struck by a Critical *''"You're pretty good."'' *''"Whoa!"'' When defeated *''"I'm...drained..."'' When revived *''"Okay, back in action!"'' When running away *''"Later!"'' Victory *''"Good card, eh?"'' Steel Massimo When chosen to fight *''"Yeah! Leave the fighting to me!"'' *''"Gaaah!!"'' When allowed to attack first *''"Are you ready?"'' When attacking *''"Hey!"'' *''"Yah!"'' *''"Critical!"'' *''"Kaboom!"'' When using an item *''"Yeah."'' When triggering Glint Armor *''"Giving it everything!"'' Berserker Charge *''"Behold... MY TRUE POWER!"'' *''"Stay DOWN!'' When Initiating a Final Strike *''"Yeah!! Let's do this!!"'' *''"Here goes!"'' When struck with a Critical *''"This is nothing!"'' When defeated *''"Can't...move..."'' When revived *''"Yes! Fully healed!"'' When running away *'"Quick! Run away!" Victory *''"Need more power."'' Marino When chosen to fight *''"Here I go!"'' *''"Ready or not!"'' When allowed to attack first *''"Well, this is just delightful."'' When attacking *''"Ha!"'' *''"Hyah!"'' *''"Here ya go!"'' *''"Direct hit!"'' When using an item *''"There!"'' When triggering Quicksilver *''"Now the real fun starts!"'' Action Trigger *''"Here goes!"'' *''"Take that!"'' *''"Party's over!"'' *''"Gotcha!"'' When Initiating a Final Strike *''"Adieu."'' *''"Let's go, everybody!"'' When struck by a Critical *''"Hey, that hurt, buster."'' When defeated *''"How can this happen?"'' When revived *''"The Master Thief lives on!"'' When running away *''"Gotta pick your battles!"'' Victory *''"NEXT!"'' Cinnamon When chosen to fight *''"Sorry, but I did warn you."'' *''"There we go!"'' When allowed to attack first *''"Professor, I'll do my very best!"'' When attacking *''"Hey!"'' *''"There!"'' *''"Here goes!"'' *''"On target!"'' When using an item *''"Go ahead!"'' When triggering Iron Maiden *''"Transfoooorm!"'' Action Trigger *''"Please!"'' When Initiating a Final Strike *''"Let's see... like this?"'' *''"Time for a Final Strike."'' When struck by a Critical *''"Ow!"'' *''"Aaaah!"'' *''"Ehh!"'' When defeated *''"Professor... I failed you."'' When revived *''"Thank you for saving me!"'' When running away *''"Good-byyye then!"'' Victory *''"Yay!"'' Axl When chosen to fight *''"I'm Axl."'' *''"Sorry to keep you waiting!"'' When allowed to attack first * "Everybody, let's go." When attacking *''"Ha!"'' *''"Take this!"'' *''"Bang!"'' *''"Hii-yah!"'' When using an item *''"Hey!"'' When triggering Stealth Mode *''"Transform!"'' 'Action Trigger' *"This one's for you!" (Upon failing DNA sequence) *"Here goes!" (Wild Jango, Rolling Assault) *''"Insects!" (Mad Nautilus, Mad Cocktail)'' *''"Here you go!" (Incentas, Asura Knuckle)'' *''"He he he he he!" (Rafflesian, Sunburst)'' *''"Hiyahh!" (Ninetails, Nine Fragments)'' *''"The guilty shall be punished!" (Depth Dragoon, Thunder Brigade)'' *''"I'll finish you!" (Mach Jentra, Flames of Gehenna)'' *''"Take that!" (Silver Horn, Tidal Wave)'' When Initiating a Final Strike *''"Here goes, everybody!"'' *''"Full power! Here GOES!"'' When struck by a Critical *''"Ow ow ow wow!"'' *''"Ohhh!"'' When defeated *''"Sorry... I failed."'' When revived *''"Gotta fight!"'' When running away *''"Run away! Everybody!"'' Victory *''"That wasn't too bad!"'' See also *In-battle lines for Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies Category:Quotes